the ten doctors
by Europe28
Summary: the Doctor, Rose and Mickey arive on Galafrey as it is today and meet some very fermilier people


"So Doctor where we headed" said Mickey leaning back onto one of the TARDIS's sides clearly board, "I thought we could try Ludox" said the Doctor happily looking at Rose striate away for praise, but Mickey had his eye on him so he had to divert his eyes from Rose quickly, "grate idea" said Rose, the Doctor smiled and set about preparing the TARDIS to go.

The Doctor hit the button to go and suddenly felt the TARDIS shake, all of the Rose fell into one of the stalks of the TARDIS, Mickey fell to the floor and the Doctor clung to the TARDIS controller, then it stopped, "where are we?" asked Rose getting to her feet as Mickey headed for the door.

"STOP!" yelled the Doctor as Mickey pulled the door open.

The planet they were on was empty and still and the Doctor could clearly see it was dead, then he knew.

"Gallafry" he said quietly, "well it's a load of junk" said Mickey laughing, "wasn't always like that" continued the Doctor slightly angry at the comment Mickey made.

"Are you saying this is your home" said Rose amazed,

"well what's left of it" he replied as if in a trance, he suddenly shook his head as if waking up,

"what are we doing here" he suddenly said.

Just at that moment a grey theatrically haired old man tapped Mickey on the shoulder,

"young man can you tell me where I am" he said, Mickey jumped and so did Rose and the Doctor, in fact the Doctor jumped more than the others, "who are you" asked Mickey,

"I'm the Doctor" said the man.

The Doctor was laughing now, "what is so funny" demanded the old man, "I'm you, your me" he said beside him self, "you mean another time lord" asked the man,

"no I'm quite literally you, nine lives later" the moment sank into the other Doctor,

"I thought we couldn't visit are past selves, or have the Time lords perfected our technology. And the law by the look of it" he said motioning to Rose and Mickey, "Humans" he said amused.

The Doctor didn't answer any of his questions, but Rose saw he felt sorry for his past self so unknowing of what was going to happen in his life.

Then as if to brake the tension as scruffy man appeared.

"What in Joe's name am I doing here" he yelled gruffly, looking the grey haired Doctor up and down, "Rose, Mickey meet me one" he said pointing at the grey haired doctor "and me two" he said pointing at the other, "what in heaven's name do you mean" said the second Doctor, "I'm me ten" said the Doctor happily.

The other two were amazed as was Mickey and Rose, suddenly the second Doctor fell forward, "that did him dirty clone" he said, "ah another one" he said to the first Doctor, "now listen to me" he said to the first Doctor, "who made you."

The man's hair was blondey, grey an was wearing smart clothes, "me three" said the Doctor counting of on his fingers.

Just as they had explained to the third Doctor who they were, a brown curly haired man with a hat and a long scarf suddenly flashed into existence, "ah, your one of my favourites" said the Doctor happily, the forth Doctor looked around and suddenly said "would anyone like a jelly baby" the Doctor laughed, "me four, meet me one, two and three. I'm me ten by the way" the forth Doctor already seemed to understand, "time beam" he said, "picked us all up from where ever we were, and brought us here" finished a blond haired man with a stick of celery on his cricket weir, "hello again" he said to the Doctor and nodded politely to the other four.

"word of advise" he said to the other four "treat your companions better they're just as good as we are, "am I still like that" he asked the Doctor, the Doctor nodded, "first one of my regenerations to treat my companions like a team" he explained.

"that's why we're here then" said a brown haired Doctor in multicoloured clothing.

"me six, slightly big headed" the Doctor whispered to Rose.

Then another flash "oh shoot" said a brown haired neat looking man in a suit, the other Doctors opened there mouths "already know" said what Rose guessed to be Doctor seven, then "hello then" said a very handsome man with an Ascot to Rose, "do I get really pretty companions in the future or what" he said happily.

"Does that mean that he's coming back too" said Rose eyes wide, "who?" said the Doctor, "your last one,"

"of course I wouldn't miss it" said a familiar voice from behind her, Rose spun round to see the first Doctor she'd met, "fantastic" he said, then turned to the tenth Doctor "taking good care of her" the Doctor smiled and said "course, you know me."

Mickey was amazed "there are ten of you" he said "Well what are we here for then" snapped the second Doctor, none of them knew so set about talking to each other Rose found her self following the tenth Doctor around, though he said she should go and see how Mickey was, Rose looked back and saw him talking to the ninth Doctor.

"You are taking care of her" asked the ninth Doctor again, "of course, look there's been no more bad wolf" the Doctor replied, "does she still like me as you" asked the ninth Doctor shyly,

"course, won't admit it though" he added sneakily, "have you well...kissed properly" asked the ninth Doctor, "I mean not as in the taking the time vortex out of her" he added, "no not really, though Cassandra possessed her and she kind of kissed me then, the ninth Doctor looked disappointed and the Doctor knew he deep down was as well.

Then an almighty crash arose from above them.

A small man in a stripy suit was hovering above them "times up" he said,

"what?" said all ten together, "It's my job I am a time lord doing my job to entertain Galfrey though they aren't to pleased to know what's going to happen three hundred years later, so say goodbye."

Then the Doctor, Rose and Mickey were in the TARDIS "well that was weird" said Mickey.

"What were you and nine talking about" asked Rose looking at the Doctor expectantly,

"oh...um...stuff" said the Doctor embarrassed, "what stuff?" asked Rose, "well he wanted to know how you were doing and whether we'd..." he trailed of, Rose was looking at him expectantly and Mickey was glaring at him, "whether we'd shown you Barcelona yet" finished the Doctor.

Mickey looked relieved and headed for his room. It took the Doctor a while to notice him and Rose were alone, he quickly bent over the TARDIS controls to not look guilty.

"OK so Doctor what was it really?" asked Rose,

"What do you mean" said the Doctor trying not to stutter,

"what did he really say, I know you better than that"

the Doctor gulped and took a step towards her was this going to be it, his mouth was millimetres from hers, suddenly he took a step back, "Barcelona, definitely Barcelona" he said turning away,

"Barcelona" said Rose in what the Doctor thought was a slightly disappointed voice.


End file.
